Le Cercle
by SoFrost
Summary: Engagées dans une relations sans attaches, les attentes de Cath et Sara diffèrents. Une fois le cercle vicieux rompu, Cath va de l'avant et essaie de trouver son bonheur ailleurs, alors que Sara réalise que ce qu'elle désire le plus se trouve là où elle l'attendait le moins... C/S
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien si ce n'est ces quelques mots.

**Synopsis: **Engagées dans une relations sans attaches, les attentes de Cath et Sara diffèrents. Une fois le cercle vicieux rompu, Cath va de l'avant et essaie de trouver son bonheur ailleurs, alors que Sara réalise que ce qu'elle désire le plus se trouve là où elle l'attendait le moins... C/S

**Bonne lecture**

**So ;)**

**ps: **AcidRed**, un peu plus de lecture ;)  
**

* * *

**Le Cercle**

**Par SoFrost**

**Partie I**

**Catherine**

« Hmm… » Sara soupire avec contentement avant de rouler à mes côtés. Nos respirations laborieuses sont les seules choses qui brisent le silence.

Je me tourne vers Sara, me love contre elle tant que j'en ai encore le droit, tant qu'on partage l'insouciance et la béatitude post orgasmique. Son cœur bât à tout rompre, mais il fait sûrement écho au mien je ferme les yeux et comme à chaque fois je m'imprègne de son odeur, du goût de sa peau encore sur mes lèvres de ses courbes qui épousent si bien les miennes de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien du désir toujours si présent, renouvelé presque immédiatement après avoir été assouvi…

Pendant quelques minutes elle est encore à moi, et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

A mesure que son cœur reprend son rythme normal, le mien se serre dans ma poitrine car je sais qu'elle m'échappe. Elle soupire profondément, et mes paupières fermées se resserrent encore plus.

C'est fini.

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de rompre notre étreinte, comme à son habitude, elle reste assise pendant une minute sur le bord du lit, son dos nu me fait face comme d'habitude je me retiens de redessiner les muscles de son dos d'une main délicate, je me contente de prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas pleurer.

Je me demande toujours à quoi elle pense à ce moment là, cet instant où elle est encore mon amante. Elle se lève et toujours comme à son habitude elle va prendre une douche, effaçant ainsi toutes traces de ce qui vient de se passer. Je roule sur mon dos et écoute l'eau couler, m'imagine sous la douche avec elle, la serrant dans mes bras, lui embrassant la peau… je m'imagine avec elle tout simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sort de la salle de bain à nouveau vêtue. « J'ai faim… tu veux quelque chose ? » elle demande en se séchant les cheveux.

« Non, merci, » je lui réponds sans émotions.

Je reste allongé encore deux minutes puis me lève, saisi ma robe de chambre, l'enfile et rejoins Sara au rez-de-chaussée. Je reste de l'autre côté du comptoir et la regarde se déplacer dans ma cuisine avec aisance.

Je prends une grande inspiration et m'éclaircit la gorge. « Je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir, toi et moi… dîner ensemble. C'est une idée, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Une mauvaise idée, oui, » elle répond simplement tout en se concentrant sur le sandwich qu'elle est en train de préparer.

J'accuse le coup rapidement, et ne lâche pas prise. « Je t'invite, on dîne, on se fait un ciné ou on va boire un verre. Ou… je ne sais pas on n'est pas obligées de sortir non plus. On peut se louer un film, passer du temps ensemble. »

« Non, comme je l'ai dit c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Pourquoi ?… qu'est ce que ça coûte de sortir ? » je lui demande et elle se contente de soupirer pour seule réponse. « Ne me dis pas que ça te suffit, que tu ne veux pas plus… »

Cette fois elle perd patience, quand elle se tourne vers moi, la colère illumine son regard. « Tu comptes me faire la même scène à chaque fois? » elle demande de manière rhétorique. « Tu deviens vraiment lourde. Je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois, je ne veux pas plus. Pourquoi est ce que je voudrais plus d'ailleurs ? On n'est même pas amies et tu voudrais qu'on soit amantes ? » elle ricane sèchement. « C'est une blague ? »

« On est amantes Sara, » je lui dis fermement.

« Non, » elle secoue un doigt devant elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres « Non, non, » elle renifle avec sarcasme « Tout ce qu'on est l'une pour l'autre, c'est un bon plan cul, nuance » elle me corrige avec un mouvement de va et vient de son index droit cette fois ses mots ont la violence d'une déflagration en moi, faisant s'effondrer les derniers remparts autour de mon cœur. J'ai peur que la prochaine attaque me soit fatale.

« Les règles ont toujours été limpides entre nous. On s'envoie en l'air, on prend notre pied, et une fois que c'est fini, la vie reprend son court. »

« Tu mens… et tu le sais. Si c'était le cas au début ça ne l'est plus. Tu peux raconter tout ce que tu veux mais plus d'une fois tu m'as caressé avec passion et sentiments… plus d'une fois, c'était plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air, » je dis avec véhémence.

« Oh putain… » elle se pince l'arête du nez avec exaspération. « On a un job stressant, et avec toute la tension qui s'accumule, on a tous besoin d'un exutoire. Pour ma part, je baise, plus précisément, je _te_ baise, ce qui – je dois l'admettre – est une façon très plaisante d'évacuer la tension, » elle continue, choisissant les mots qui me feront le plus de mal, et elle réussit.

« Je ne vaux vraiment pas plus que ça pour toi… »

« Et merde, épargne moi le couplet de la martyre ! » elle m'interrompt immédiatement. « Je te signale qu'à l'origine ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir dû à un trop plein d'émotions et d'alcool, c'est toi qui est venue me chercher pour un _bis repetita _; on a conclu un accord, un accord que _tu as accepté_ dans son intégralité 'du sexe, pas d'attache, ni mélodrame'. »

« Les choses ont changé ! » je lui hurle.

« Pas pour moi ! » elle me répond avec autant de violence.

« Je ne suis pas un objet Sara ! »

« Arrête de me faire passer pour l'enfoirée de service, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais trompé sur la marchandise, bordel ! 'Oh pauvre de moi on me traite comme une moins que rien, je suis une victime et bla, bla, bla…' » elle geint de manière infantile. « Je te signale tu m'as tout autant utilisé, et si tes cris d'extase sont une indication, tu prenais bien ton pied aussi. Alors arrête de me la faire à l'envers tu veux ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, et ça ne changera jamais, tu m'entends ? »

« Tu mens… » je persiste faiblement. Toute son agressivité m'atteint plus que je ne veux bien le laisser paraître, chaque mot me marque au fer rouge, et résonne en moi dans un écho de souffrance.

« Mais oui, c'est ça, je mens. Je suis folle amoureuse de toi, tu m'as mise à nu, » elle me crache à la figure avec mépris. « Je te baise Catherine, ni plus ni moins, » répète-t-elle en accentuant tous les mots. « Putain, je ne sais pas pourquoi t'éprouves le besoin soudain de te faire des films mais une chose est sure ça me gave, j'en ai raz la casquette de tes jérémiades, » elle s'ébroue. « D'ailleurs, on va en rester là parce que nos attentes quant à notre association de fortune ne sont assurément pas les mêmes, et j'ai personnellement mieux à faire que de jouer un remake pourri de mélodrame genre Melrose Place. »

Elle renifle avec dédain et secoue la tête. « Je me casse, » elle se contente d'ajouter avant de rassembler ses affaires et de sortir de mon appartement, me laissant meurtri avec des plaies profondes au cœur dont je ne suis pas sure de me remettre un jour.

Je retourne tel un zombie vers ma chambre, je me mets boule sur mon lit, étreint avec force l'oreiller où persiste encore l'odeur de Sara, puis mes larmes se mettent à couler sans retenu, laissant des traces brûlantes sur mes joues.

**Sara**

Je frappe à nouveau sur le volant avec frustration.

Il fallait qu'elle foute tout en l'air ! C'était pourtant simple et ça marchait du tonnerre. Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle se fasse des films et envoie tout valser !

Les gonzesses…

Je sais techniquement j'en fais partie, mais je crois de que mère nature s'est un peu mélangée les pinceaux quand elle est arrivée sur ma personne, ça ou elle avait tout simplement la flemme de s'appliquer, peut être même qu'elle pensait avoir mieux à faire. Dans tous les cas, il y a assurément certaines connexions qui me font défaut ou sont défectueuses parce que je ne comprends pas ce désire – majoritairement féminin, de toujours tout ramener aux sentiments.

Attention, je ne dis pas que je suis contre les sentiments, seulement quand je m'engage dans une relation cul sans attache, je m'y tiens _moi_ ! Je ne me fais pas des films style, oui je joue le jeu un temps et puis forcément les sentiments suivront.

Il y a huit mois de ça, on a eu une sale affaire, le genre boucherie inhumaine insoutenable et le pire c'est que les motifs étaient aussi simples qu'un junky sous grande influence en plein bad trip. Bref, Catherine et moi sommes allé noyer notre dégoût du monde dans un verre et quelques autres l'alcool a fait disparaître les inhibitions, dans notre cas il a aussi fait disparaître nos vêtements et a donné lieu a des ébats certes imbibés mais tout de même sauvages et salvateurs.

Ces choses arrivent, pas tout le temps mais ça arrive. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, et l'alcool est le principal suspect. On a tous la carte 'j'étais trop ivre, j'ai perdu le contrôle, n'en parlons plus'. Cette nuit là Cath et moi l'avons toutes les deux utilisée. En plus, il n'y avait pas de malaise après coup, étant donné qu'on n'était pas amies – ce qui est toujours le cas, ce n'est pas comme si on avait ruiné quoique ce soit.

Personnellement, mon idée était d'en rester là. Seulement le hasard a décidé de remettre un cas difficile sur notre route, cette fois j'avais éviter de sortir boire en compagnie de Catherine – oui parce que ce n'est pas parce que j'étais complètement beurrée que je n'ai pas appris ma leçon. Bref, j'étais chez moi pépère en train de siroter une bière et de passer mes nerfs sur un jeu vidéo quand Catherine a débarqué, assurément après avoir un peu bu, mais juste les deux ou trois verres nécessaires pour se galvaniser. Là sans crier gare elle s'est jetée sur moi.

Bon il est vrai que j'ai résisté en tout et pour tout une minute. J'avais, après tout, moi aussi de la tension à évacuer.

Donc on a remis ça. Le lendemain cela dit, c'est elle qui s'est sentie obligée de mettre les points sur les 'i', ça ne veux rien dire, et bla, bla, bla. En ce qui me concerne ça allait sans dire, mais apparemment elle en avait besoin pour elle…

Et c'est ainsi que le cercle de notre routine s'est formé. Au début c'était après les cas difficiles, ensuite les jours stressants, et parfois seulement pour l'envie du moment. Elle pouvait débarquer chez moi quand elle le voulait, parfois on échangeait de simples regards entendus avant de quitter le boulot et je me retrouvais chez elle une fois qu'elle s'était occupée de Lindsey d'autre elle m'envoyait un simple message avec une heure indiquée dessus.

La mécanique était simple et bien huilée en somme, elle était parfaite. Bien sûr je me suis rendue compte que depuis trois ou quatre semaines elle commençait ses tentatives pour reconfigurer notre dynamique, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je l'ai joué plutôt calme, au lieu de me battre avec elle j'ai préféré ignorer ses approches plus ou moins subtiles. Aujourd'hui je dois dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le taureau par les cornes.

J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'épargner mais là elle est parti dans un délire complet. Je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot ou à sucrer la pilule. Et puis merde, j'ai été diplomate pendant trois ou quatre semaines, je pense que ça prouve bien que je suis patiente.

Je n'ai jamais, mais alors jamais envoyé aucun signal disant que je voulais plus. Tout ce que j'ai dit à Catherine, c'est la vérité.

Ce qui me met hors de moi c'est qu'elle essaie de me faire passer pour une enfoirée, insensible. Ce n'est pas le cas. Elle m'a utilisé, tout comme je l'ai utilisé.

Elle a vraiment tout gâché, c'est dommage, on était très compatibles physiquement.

**Catherine**

Je sirote une bière, tranquille et seule dans un bar branché. Ça fait six mois que je passe ma vie en revue et ma conclusion est que cette dernière année est loin d'avoir été brillante.

J'ai investis huit mois dans une relation charnelle avec Sara, et il faut croire que je suis trop vieille pour ce genre de bêtises parce que mon cœur s'est invité à la fête malgré toutes mes protestations il a réussi à me convaincre qu'il y avait plus entre Sara et moi que de simples parties de jambes en l'air régulières.

La bonne blague… enfin quand je dis bonne…

Quand j'ai essayé de convaincre Sara qu'on partageait quelque chose de bien réel, et je dois dire qu'il y a eu des fois où nos ébats tendaient à appuyer cette thèse, elle n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère pour remettre les points sur les 'i'. En fait, c'est comme si un trois tonnes m'avait percuté de plein fouet. Bien entendu, dans 99,9% des cas, c'est le trois tonnes qui l'emporte, et quand bien même on est assez chanceux de défier les statistiques, on en arrive à souhaiter ne pas s'en être sorti au vu de notre état plus que misérable; au final le trois tonnes gagne à chaque fois.

Si mes rapports avec Sara n'ont jamais été très chauds – hormis sexuellement, cela va de soit – autant dire qu'après la rupture de notre association de fortune, comme elle l'a si bien nommée, on est entrée dans l'ère glaciaire.

Nos rapports auraient pu devenir conflictuels… enfin, plus conflictuels qu'auparavant. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. L'air de rien ça demande beaucoup d'énergie d'une part et d'autre avec notre nouvelle routine à chaque fois qu'on se disputait, au moins après on pouvait exprimer cette 'rage' encore plus dans les ébats qui suivaient inexorablement. Mais voilà puisque Sara avait décidé de couper court à notre association physique, j'ai moi aussi mis de la distance entre nous. Malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle était chez moi, malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait fait mal en foulant mon cœur aux pieds… malgré tout ça, cet idiot de cœur s'est accroché à ses sentiments… cet abruti d'appendice m'en aura vraiment fait voir de toute les couleurs.

Etre humiliée et meurtrie une fois est plus que suffisant, je sais que je peux être impitoyable mais il m'arrive de souffrir – comme maintenant – et je ne suis pas masochiste. Et puis les disputes avec Sara c'est usant, c'est toujours pareil, donc j'ai juste décidé de me concentrer sur l'essentiel, mon boulot, et d'ignorer le reste. J'ai besoin de mon énergie pour des choses plus importantes, comme ma famille ou mes amis. Comme elle l'a dit, Sara n'appartient à aucune de ces catégories… donc j'ai lâcher prise…

Mon cœur lui… est un con, qui persiste à s'accrocher… mais ça personne d'autre n'a besoin de le savoir.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on a compensé notre manque de rapports physiques dans notre boulot. Comme quoi il y a du bon dans toutes situations insupportables.

Oui, insupportable. Ça fait six mois que Sara et moi nous ignorons mutuellement si avant on partageait une petite blague de temps en temps, là c'est tellement froid entre nous que c'est un miracle quand on échange un éventuel rictus. Le début était le plus dur, mais éventuellement je me suis reprise en main.

Plutôt que de me morfondre sur ce que je n'aurais jamais, sur ce que j'aurais pu avoir avec Sara, je vais de l'avant, je sors. Seule.

Oh bien entendu il y a eu quelques rencontres d'un soir, mais au bout de la cinquième j'ai décidé d'abandonner le concept, c'est simple Sara m'a ruiné. J'entends par là qu'elle a toujours su comment me satisfaire, et ce dès les premières fois, c'est dingue, on aurait presque dit qu'elle avait déjà caressé mon corps auparavant. Dans la logique des choses, tout n'est allé qu'en s'améliorant, bref, on était _très_ compatibles.

Là, les fois où j'ai laissé quelqu'un d'autre me toucher, ce n'était pas pareil tout était maladroit, imparfait, et surtout insatisfaisant. J'ai pourtant essayé d'y mettre du mien, mais rien. Et il n'y a rien de pire que de rester sur sa faim quand il s'agit de sexe. C'est vrai, au final on est encore plus tendu et à vif qu'avant d'avoir essayer d'entreprendre quoique ce soit. Je me dis donc qu'il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée.

Et puis pour être honnête après Sara, je pense que je suis fatiguée des choses qui ne mènent à rien, j'ai donné – peut être trop d'ailleurs, dans les relations de complaisances parce que la solitude parfois ça pèse – par conséquent j'ai revu mes standards à la hausse. Jusqu'ici je n'ai pas trouvé la perle rare, mais bon je ne me décourage pas, cela de ne fait que deux mois que je me suis remise à sortir. Et si je n'ai eu que de rares second rendez-vous qui n'ont pas menés à un troisième, j'ai quand même rencontré des gens sympathiques avec lesquelles j'ai passé de bonnes soirées à discuter, je me suis même fait de simples amis – bon d'accord deux, mais c'est déjà pas mal, surtout à Vegas.

« Toujours une bière pour commencer, ensuite des boissons non alcoolisées. La quantité varie, selon la compagnie, » une voix suave et féminine s'incruste dans mes pensées.

Je tourne la tête vers la source du bruit et me retrouve face à une jeune femme, la trentaine passée les cheveux roux coupés court et ébouriffés avec style des yeux qui mélange un vert menthe avec quelques soupçons de doré un visage juvénile et naturellement sympathique un sourire en coin qui laisse entrevoir une fossette l'air charmante et très sure d'elle. Elle est accoudée sur le comptoir, vêtue d'un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche au col large par-dessus laquelle elle porte un léger pull sans manches bleu marine, et pour finir une cravate rayée dans un dégradé de bleu attachée de manière leste avec un double nœud windsor.

Je la regarde de manière impassible, la fixe dans les yeux puis me concentre à nouveau sur ma bière lui laissant une chance de dévoiler son jeu.

« Je vais me permettre de te tutoyer, » elle me prévient avant de continuer. « C'est seulement la huitième fois que tu viens dans ce bar, tu bois toujours seule, parfois tu partages de bonne conversations avec certains, personne n'a eu la chance de pouvoir danser avec toi, mais il y a une certaine grâce dans tes gestes qui me porte à croire que tu saurais bouger ton corps au rythme de la musique. Plutôt discrète, semble inaccessible et pourtant si captivante, » elle continue avant de marquer une pause. « Et convoitée par beaucoup, » elle rit doucement.

« Je dois sûrement passer pour quelqu'un avec une obsession, mais c'est difficile de ne pas remarquer une aussi belle femme que toi, tu as tout simplement capturé mon attention dès la première fois que tu est entrée ici, » elle continue

« Un bon sens de l'observation et un cliché, comme c'est original, » je lui lance un regard légèrement blasé.

Comme je l'ai dit j'ai revu mes standards à la hausse, donc je teste l'endurance de tout ceux et celles qui tentent de me charmer. Ça me permet de faire un tri très expéditif dès les premières minutes. Ceux qui tiennent bon sont généralement ceux qui m'offrent d'excellentes soirées.

Mon inconnue sourit de plus belle, assurément amusée par son attitude.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendue être originale, juste honnête, » cette fois c'est moi qui esquisse un sourire, son aplomb me plait. « Je sais que c'est le moment où je dois me présenter, mais tout va dépendre de ta réponse à la question suivante : est ce que je peux t'offrir un verre ? »

Je m'apprête à répondre mais elle m'en empêche. « Pas de réponse hâtive, avant je vais exposer mon plan pour cette soirée. Après t'avoir offert un verre ou deux ici, je connais un autre bar sympa, beaucoup plus calme où on pourra jouer au billard, en faisant plus ample connaissance ensuite il y a ce petit resto où on pourra manger un bout, après ça… après ça ce sera à toi de prendre le contrôle de la soirée, » elle me lance un sourire charmeur. « Surtout, prends ton temps. »

Je la regarde longuement avant de refaire face au bar, je porte ma bière à ma bouche et en prend une gorgée.

Elle me plait, je ne parle pas du physique, son caractère me plait, il y a ce petit je ne sais quoi chez elle, et ce n'est pas uniquement dû à son excès de confiance. Mais elle m'a donné envie de la connaître. Je la laisse poireauter quelques secondes cela dit, après tout le plaisir est dans la chasse, et il ne s'agit pas d'attraper sa proie du premier coup, il faut s'apprivoiser.

Je prends une autre longue gorgée de ma bière, et joue nonchalamment avec l'étiquette.

« Je vais prendre un coca, » je me contente de répondre après un long silence. Je la regarde à nouveau et un sourire radieux illumine son visage et fait pétiller ses yeux.

Elle se penche sur le bar. « Hey, Speed, un coca et un tonic s'il te plait. »

« Tout de suite boss, » la barman répond.

Mon inconnue se concentre à nouveau sur moi et m'offre sa main. « Lee Anne, » elle se présente.

« Catherine, enchantée. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, » elle répond. Nous sommes servies quasi immédiatement. « Merci, Speed, » Lee Anne fait un clin d'œil à la barman. « Santé, » dit elle avant de trinquer mon verre contre le sien. « Pour faire cliché, parle moi un peu de toi, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

J'ai un petit sourire en coin à son entrée en matière. « Je travaille pour la police scientifique. »

« Ooh… » elle grimace légèrement « La fin de soirée chez moi s'annonce quelque peu compromise, j'ai laissé mes squelettes dans mes placards. »

« Un sens de l'humour, c'est bien. »

« Merci, » elle roule des yeux avec humour. « Police scientifique donc, c'est intéressant ? »

« Très intéressant, parfois c'est cocasse – je ne pense pas que les gens se rende compte de l'étendue de la bêtise humaine, et d'autre assez déprimant de voir de quoi la race humaine est capable. »

« Tu aimes ce job ? »

« Ce que j'aime ce sont le puzzles, et la police scientifique ce n'est rien d'autre que d'essayer de résoudre de grands puzzles, » je souris. « Et toi, si j'ai bien compris tu gères cet endroit. »

Elle rit doucement. « Oui, pour tout dire ce bar appartient à ma famille, enfin à deux de mes frangins et moi-même. On a monté notre business en commençant par celui ci, une fois que tout était en place on s'est développés maintenant on gère deux bars, un club, un café et trois restos. Tout ne se situe pas à Vegas, mais je dois dire qu'on n'a pas à se plaindre. »

« Je vois ça. »

« Impressionnée ? » me demande-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils taquin.

« Un peu, » j'hausse les épaules. « Je parie que c'est le genre d'info qui fait tomber les filles à tes pieds. »

Son regard devient soudainement sérieux « Je ne saurais pas te le dire, je ne m'intéresse qu'aux femmes, et puis celles que je tente de séduire doivent savoir captiver mon attention, être envoûtantes et dégager un certain charisme, » j'accuse son compliment détourné puis elle continue. « Je ne vais pas te mentir tu n'es pas la première à éveiller en moi un grand intérêt, mais toutes celles avant toi se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. »

Cette fois je souris et me surprends même à rougir légèrement. La conversation file doucement sans interruption et je dois dire que plus je parle avec Lee Anne, plus je l'apprécie.

« C'est l'heure de rush, je te propose de continuer la soirée dans le bar dont je te parlais plus tôt. »

« D'accord, » je réponds simplement.

« Je sais que c'est impoli, mais je vais te demander de m'accorder 15 minutes de ta patience, juste le temps de m'assurer que tout le monde est à son poste et que je ne quitte pas un bateau en difficulté, » elle me demande avec une grimace, vraiment désolée de devoir me laisser pendant quelques minutes. « Je serais de retour aussi vite que possible, je te promets que je saurais me faire pardonner, » elle ajoute.

Elle semble avoir peur que je lui fasse faux bon soit en partant pendant son absence soit en trouvant quelqu'un d'autre pour me tenir compagnie.

« Prends ton temps, je serais là dans 15 minutes. »

Elle se détend à nouveau. « Merci, je me dépêche, » dit elle avant de poser sa main sur la mienne pour la première fois, puis elle s'en va sans rien ajouter.

Elle me plait, elle me plait vraiment.

Je sirote un peu de mon coca, Speed me demande si j'en veux un autre mais je refuse, on discute un peu puis la foule s'ameute autour du bar, l'obligeant à retourner à son service.

Je suis encore en train de penser à Lee Anne quand je sens quelqu'un m'agripper le coude avec force et me faire pivoter sur mon siège, je suis sur le point de réagir mais je reste sans voix quand je me retrouve face à face avec Sara.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues et je pense avoir été assez tolérante avec tes conneries mais là y'en a marre. »

Je fronce les sourcils dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. « On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, » elle me secoue légèrement.

J'extirpe mon bras de son étreinte. « Et d'une, lâches moi, tu me fais mal et de deux soit tu t'expliques soit tu me fous la paix. »

«C'est bizarre mais chaque fois que je sors, quelque soit l'endroit, t'es là. Au début je me suis dis coïncidence, sauf que là ça fait deux mois que ça dure, tu me suis ? C'est quoi le plan ? » elle répond agressive.

« T'as bu ma parole… je sais que tu penses que ma vie est pathétique mais crois moi je n'ai pas encore touché le fond au point de m'intéresser à tes moindres faits et gestes, désolée d'éclater ta bulle mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril… »

Mais quel culot, c'est la première fois en six mois qu'on échange des mots en dehors du contexte du boulot et elle me fait une crise de parano. Ce qu'elle dit ne fait aucun sens, je l'aurai quand même remarqué si comme elle le prétend je sortais dans les mêmes endroits qu'elle. C'est quoi ce délire ?

Ça va, six mois que je l'ignore que nos rapports sont purement professionnels, je sors seule, je reste au bar la plupart du temps… quoiqu'il en soit il est certain que si j'étais effectivement dans les même bars que Sara – ce dont je doute, rien n'était intentionnel.

« Bien sûr… tu crois berner qui au juste ? Et puis, qu'est que t'as cru ? Que je deviendrais jalouse à force de te voire jouer les prostituées de luxe au bar ? »

Je me retiens de perdre mon sang froid à ses mots, je refuse de me laisser blesser par ses accusations puériles. Ce sous entendu que je suis une femme facile m'a toujours blessé au plus au point, c'est peut être la seule réflexion qui a toujours fait mouche. Mais cette fois je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de m'emporter. Six mois que je souffre, et en quelques mots elle me prouve que finalement elle n'en valait peut être pas la peine.

« Je suis une prostituée de luxe… » je répète platement avec un soupir. « Change de disque… c'est lourd, » je secoue la tête avec indifférence et je vois bien que ma réaction la dérange. « Et puis te suivre… » je ricane. « Merde Sara, tu te donnes beaucoup trop de crédit, t'es pas du genre inoubliable, » je lui balance. Ce n'est pas vrai, ça fait six mois que je souffre et que mon corps et mon cœur la réclament mais assurément elle n'en veut pas. Et je me dis qu'elle ne le mérite pas non plus.

« Maintenant, excuse moi mais j'attends quelqu'un, » sur ces mots je me tourne vers le bar, mettant effectivement un terme à notre échange.

Du coin de l'œil je vois qu'elle reste immobile pendant un moment avant de repartir d'où elle est venue. Je fini mon verre d'une traite et me force à me calmer, je passais une bonne soirée avant que Sara ne débarque et j'ai bien l'intention que ça continue.

« Me revoilà, tout va bien ? » Lee Anne revient à mes côtés. Elle me regarde avec inquiétude. « Est-ce qu'elle t'importune ? »

Génial, la dernière chose dont j'avais envie était qu'elle soit témoin de ma légère altercation avec Sara.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas on se connaît, on travaille ensemble, » je lui souris pour la rassurer.

« T'en es sure ? Elle n'avait pas l'air très amicale. Je peux la faire sortir si tu veux. »

Je ris doucement. « J'apprécie ton côté chevalier servant, mais ne t'en fait pas, comme je l'ai dit on travaille ensemble nos rapports sont plutôt tendus en ce moment, mais rien de grave. »

« Ok, » Lee Anne se frotte les mains. « Prête ? »

« Mais je t'attendais,» je réponds avant de prendre mon sac à main.

**Sara**

Quelle journée de merde…

On a tous dû enchaîner deux services pour au final ne pas être plus avancé. Bon l'avantage c'est que ce soir je suis de repos et ça ne veux dire qu'une chose : prendre du bon temps.

C'est dommage que Catherine ait tout ruiné, avec notre petit accord je n'avais pas à sortir tout le temps au moins c'était simple. Et puis on était très compatibles, avec Catherine j'ai atteint des sommets. J'ai eu de bonnes expériences sexuelles dans le passé, mais Catherine… elle m'a facilement fait oublier les amants avant elle. C'était incroyable l'alchimie entre nous deux, vraiment incroyable.

Bon bien sûr j'ai eu des partenaires satisfaisants après elle, mais ce n'était jamais du niveau de Catherine… en tout cas pour l'instant.

Quoiqu'il en soit ce soir j'ai bien besoin de distraction, je suis sur les nerfs.

Je commence par aller prendre un verre ou deux dans mon bar favoris, histoire de me mettre dans l'ambiance, mais je ne 'chasse' jamais ici c'est une question de principe, ce bar étant mon favori il doit rester un territoire neutre.

Une fois en mode détente je bouge dans les endroits branchés où je reste juste le temps de trouver un ou une partenaire pour la nuit.

Je décide d'aller au 'Wild Stalion' qui est un des endroits les plus en vogue. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, j'aime bien traîner dans les mêmes endroits donc je me fais mes relations, notamment avec les videurs. Maintenant quand j'arrive je ne fais pas la queue, c'est vraiment super.

J'arrive souvent après l'heure de rush. J'aime ce moment où les clubs sont bondés, quand il y a tellement de sueur dans l'air que la chaleur en est insupportable parce que lorsque la sueur est dans l'air, le sexe l'est aussi. Le tout mixé avec un désir ardent qui vous colle à la peau et une soif charnelle pend aux lèvres de tout le monde.

Les gens ne vont pas seulement dans les clubs pour s'amuser. Ils y vont pour s'imprégner de cette atmosphère si particulière. Quand on est dans un club on est quelqu'un de différent on devient un objet de désire, de luxure, et de fantasmes. Etre dans un club c'est comme prendre un shoot qui fait gonfler l'ego d'une façon démesurée parce qu'on sait que peu importe qui on est et notre physique il y aura quelqu'un pour nous regarder avec concupiscence, au moins le temps d'une nuit.

Dans un club il n'y a pas de limites, aucune frontière, les genres importent peu, le physique, les préférences sexuelles tout ça n'a aucune importance tout le monde est animé par une seule et même chose : leur appétit sexuel.

Bien sur tout le monde ne cèdera pas à cet appétit. Certains ne viennent que pour avoir la satisfaction d'avoir excité le désir des autres, ressentir ce léger pic d'adrénaline et rien d'autre. Mais les autres sont là justement pour satisfaire leur envie. Ils sont là dans un but précis : s'envoyer en l'air. Alors tout le monde recherche la personne qui aura envie d'atteindre ce but avec eux.

C'est très facile de trouver un coup d'un soir. Les clubs sont comme des buffets géants, on voit ce qu'on aime, on prend ce qu'on veut, et ce jusqu'à satiété. Le sexe juste pour le sexe c'est marrant au début mais après ça devient rapidement ennuyeux. C'est pour ça que je chasse, c'est excitant dès le début. D'abord il faut trouver une proie qui capte votre attention, ensuite il faut la faire vous désirer. Pour moi, tout le plaisir est dans la chasse.

Les coups d'un soir sont les meilleurs, pour moi il n'y a aucun intérêt à être dans une relation sauf souffrir et perdre son temps. Et puis s'envoyer en l'air avec la même personne tout le temps donne toujours lieu à une sorte de routine. Je n'ai pas envie de ça. Catherine est la preuve que les routines ne sont pas une bonne chose. C'est justement pour éviter toute routine que je m'adonne aux coups d'un soir. Les gens sont intéressant quand on ne les connaît pas, parce que ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'on peut laisser libre court à son imagination. Une fois qu'on obtient ce qu'on veut – ici il s'agit de sexe – les gens perdent leur intérêt, leur mystère, leur fraîcheur elles perdent toutes ces petites choses qui les rendaient désirables.

La meilleure façon de connaître quelqu'un c'est le sexe. En une nuit de sexe on peut apprendre tout sur une personne et son caractère. Vous ne me croyez pas ? C'est pourtant la vérité cela dit, parce que les gens ne sont jamais plus libres que lorsque qu'elles se laissent aller au plaisir charnel. C'est le seul moment où elles se laissent aller, vraiment aller. C'est le moment où les gens sont le plus vulnérables, et elles se dévoilent dans toute leur splendeur. Elles sont insouciantes et honnêtes avec leur nature la plus profonde.

Après la première escapade sexuelle, elles redeviennent humaines à nouveau alors elles commencent à rechercher des sentiments elles se cachent à nouveau derrière cette façade, cette personnalité qu'elles se sont construites.

Les vrais coups d'un soir ne signifient pas qu'on joue avec les sentiments des gens – contrairement à ce que pense la plupart des gens. Pendant les coups d'un soir – les vrais, les bons – il s'agit de trouver une échappatoire à nos vies monotone et routinières. Le sexe sans nom, sans visage, dénué de sentiments n'est rien d'autre qu'une manière d'échapper à la réalité et la platitude de la vie. C'est une façon de combattre la conformité, une façon de se prouver à soi même qu'on est toujours vivant parce que c'est un putain de rush d'adrénaline.

Bien entendu de nos jours, le sexe est différent. Les gens voient le sexe comme un moyen d'exprimer leur sentiments mais le fait est que le sexe est quelque chose de primal, d'instinctif et il ne tend qu'à un seul but : le plaisir. Oui le plaisir, la satisfaction, c'est rendre la liberté à toutes ces choses qu'on garde en cage pour goûter ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant à une incommensurable délectation. Dans le sexe tout ce qu'on devrait rechercher c'est cette sensation qui peut vous faire vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de notre être.

Et c'est exactement ce que je recherche, et pour atteindre mon but il faut que je trouve quelqu'un – homme ou femme – qui éveillera mon intérêt dans un premier temps.

Les hommes pensent avec leur membre c'est ce que beaucoup de gens disent – les femmes généralement. Et je vais vous dire, jusqu'ici je tends à croire que c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps je choisis des hommes pour mon coup d'un soir parce qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est un enseignement que je tire mes expériences personnelles, dans les premiers temps, 75% des hommes ne veulent rien d'autre que du sexe 23% recherchent des sentiments et une relation et les 2% restants dont sexuellement morts. Avec les femmes les statistiques sont inversées : 75% recherchent des sentiments et une relation, 23% ne veulent que du sexe et les 2% restants sont sexuellement morts.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est jamais très difficile de trouver un partenaire pour une nuit, tout ce qu'il faut c'est un brin d'audace.

« Hey, Sara ! » un homme de deux mètre dix avec une carrure imposante sans être exagérée, m'interpelle dès que je m'approche de l'entrée au Wild Stalion.

« Picasso ! » je souris avec enthousiasme quand je le reconnais. Je passe devant une queue assez conséquente au grand dam de tout le monde. Picasso – Arthur de son vrai prénom, est le videur du club, on l'appelle Picasso parce que les quelques idiots qui se sont opposés à son autorité on eu le droit à un portrait gratuit façon cubiste. Arthur est un garçon attentionné et avec une personnalité très enjouée et calme lorsqu'il ne travaille pas. Comme je l'ai dis j'ai sympathisé avec les videurs de mes endroits favoris. En fait, pour être honnête je m'en suis faits des amis avec lesquelles je sors de temps à autres et oui, tout ceux qui m'ont catalogué comme asociale ne me connaissent pas.

Je fais la bise à Arthur et l'enlace brièvement. « Comment ça va ? »

« Tu me connais, toujours la forme, » il me sourit chaleureusement. « Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. »

« Oui, je sais, le boulot est très envahissant et les fois où j'ai eu le temps de passer t'étais pas de service. »

« En tout cas ça fait plaisir. »

« Bon alors quand est ce que je te donne une nouvelle déculotté au billard ? » je le charrie.

Il rit doucement. « Tu ne me lâcheras jamais avec ça n'est ce pas ? »

« Admets que c'était une belle victoire. »

« Ouais, ouais, » il roule des yeux.

« Appelle moi demain qu'on voit quand nos emplois du temps coïncident pour qu'on sorte, » je lui tapote l'épaule. J'aurais aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec lui mais il bosse et je pense que la patience de ceux qui font la queue commence à faiblir.

« Ok, aller, passe une bonne soirée ma belle, » il m'embrasse la joue avant de me céder le passage.

« A plus, » je lui fais un clin d'œil puis m'engouffre dans le club. Assurément la soirée commence bien.

Cette pensée vole en éclats très rapidement cependant. Après avoir fait un tour d'horizon rapide j'ai repéré une figure que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Catherine…

La colère me monte instantanément. J'ai mis un terme à notre association physique il y a six mois parce qu'elle partait dans un délire sentimentale. Alors bon nos rapports au boulot on évolués pour le mieux en ce qui me concerne, rapports minimum, dialogues minimum… bref, on a des rapports strictement professionnels au boulot ce qui est génial vu que je n'en ai jamais demandé plus. Et d'ailleurs en bonus on ne se dispute plus, c'est simple dès qu'on est en désaccord, elle se contente de s'isoler pendant cinq à dix minutes avant de trouver un compromis ce qui me conforte dans ma théorie selon laquelle c'est elle qui était à l'origine de 80% de nos disputes.

Cela dit même si nos disputes m'ont toujours épuisées, j'en étais venue à les apprécier pour la simple et bonne raison que nos rapports physiques n'en étaient que plus intenses.

Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais parce que surprise, ça fait deux mois qu'elle me nargue, qu'elle me suit tout en prétendant ne pas me voir. Non, je ne suis pas parano, un beau jour sans crier gare, elle était dans le même bar que moi, coïncidence me dira-t-on ce à quoi je répondrai certes sauf qu'il se trouve que je fréquentais ce bar régulièrement depuis au moins deux semaines.

Bon la première fois que c'est arrivé je me suis dis que ce n'était pas grave, je l'ai donc ignoré et tout allait pour le mieux. Seulement voilà, dès que je changeais de bar, surprise dès le lendemain elle était là elle aussi. Alors une fois hasard, deux fois coïncidence, la troisième c'est ce foutre ouvertement de moi et là autant dire que je ne le prends pas bien.

J'ai laissé faire pendant deux mois, mais là j'en ai marre. Marre de la voir partout où je vais, se parader au bar, et pour quoi je vous le demande ? Est-ce que c'est sa stratégie pour, je ne sais pas… me rendre jalouse ou me faire tourner en bourrique ?

Tout ce dont je suis sure c'est que ce petit jeu prend fin ce soir. Merde à la fin.

Ni une ni deux je me dirige vers elle à grande enjambées, une fois près d'elle je la saisis par le coude et la fait pivoter dans ma direction.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues et je pense avoir été assez tolérante avec tes conneries mais là y'en a marre. »

Elle feint l'ignorance avec un froncement de sourcils. « On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, » elle me secoue légèrement.

Elle dégage son bras d'un mouvement sec. « Et d'une, lâches moi, tu me fais mal et de deux soit tu t'expliques soit tu me fous la paix. »

Et vas y prends moi pour une imbécile un peu plus longtemps. «C'est bizarre mais chaque fois que je sors, quel que soit l'endroit, t'es là. Au début je me suis dis coïncidence, sauf que là ça fait deux mois que ça dure, tu me suis ? C'est quoi le plan ? » Je lui demande légèrement agressive.

« T'as bu ma parole… je sais que tu penses que ma vie est pathétique mais crois moi je n'ai pas encore touché le fond au point de m'intéresser à tes moindres faits et gestes, désolée d'éclater ta bulle mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril… »

« Bien sûr… tu crois berner qui au juste ? Et puis, qu'est que t'as cru ? Que je deviendrais jalouse à force de te voire jouer les prostituées de luxe au bar ? »

La remarque fait mouche comme à chaque fois, bon c'est vrai c'est nul, puérile et surtout c'est du remâcher on pourrait croire qu'après autant d'années j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux. Mais pourquoi me fouler ? Les trucs les plus anciens sont souvent les meilleurs.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle explose comme à son habitude, mais elle n'en fait rien. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, peut être qu'au fond j'aurais aimé la voir réagir, revoir une flamme dans son regard. Là, le fait qu'elle ne fasse pas d'effort me déçoit un peu.

« Je suis une prostituée de luxe… » elle répète platement avec un soupir. « Change de disque… c'est lourd, » elle secoue la tête avec indifférence. « Et puis te suivre… » elle ricane. « Merde Sara, tu te donnes beaucoup trop de crédit, t'es pas du genre inoubliable, » elle ajoute avec dédain. « Maintenant, excuse moi mais j'attends quelqu'un, » elle m'indique avant de se tourner vers le bar.

J'attends un peu mais elle m'ignore fermement, je serre les dents avant de partir. Elle vient juste de ruiner ma soirée. Je vais m'asseoir à une des tables du club et observe Catherine. Une jeune femme vient la chercher et elles s'en vont je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une envie soudaine de frapper contre un mur. Au lieu de ça je vais au bar, descend quatre shots et observe la salle.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour trouver ce dont j'ai besoin. Une grande brune, me regarde avec insistance et je peux lire dans ses yeux que tout comme moi c'est l'anatomie qui l'intéresse. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et pars à sa rencontre. Je m'arrête une fois que je suis dans son espace personnel.

« Passons les formalités, j'ai envie de découvrir ton corps dans ses moindres détails, » je lui annonce sans préambule.

« Tu pourrais commencer par m'offrir en verre, » elle me lance un sourire en coin.

« Non, je ne pense pas, » je lui réponds sérieusement. « T'auras besoin de beaucoup d'endurance pour tenir ma cadence. »

Elle renifle avant de secouer la tête. « Prétentieuse, à ce que je vois. »

« Réaliste, » j'hausse les épaules avec une légère moue. « Mais, tu n'as qu'à juger par toi-même, » je la mets au défi. On ne se quitte pas des yeux pendant un moment, puis j'esquisse un rictus avant de lui tourner le dos et de me diriger vers la sortie. Pas la peine de me retourner, je sais que dans cinq minutes elle me rejoindra à ma voiture.

Je suis appuyée contre ma voiture, et il faut croire que j'ai été généreuse niveau statistique, parce que j'ai à peine porté une cigarette à mes lèvres que ma grande brune fait son apparition alors que je cherche mon briquet. Une fois encore on se fixe du regard, et un sourire prédateur apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je remets ma cigarette dans le paquet, me redresse pour ouvrir la porte passager à mon invitée. Je fais le tour de la voiture, prends le volant et démarre sans dire un mot.

Ma soirée vient juste de s'améliorer.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catherine**

Je ris à nouveau lorsque Lee Anne fait un autre trait d'esprit. Ce n'est pas un rire forcé comme lors de tous ces rendez-vous où je voulais faire bonne impression, non c'est un rire sincère. Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre mais Lee Anne est très drôle, très ouverte aussi, sans que je ne m'en rende compte on a commencé par faire connaissance et à un moment on a commencé à se confier l'une à l'autre. Il y a un certain sentiment de sécurité à ses côtés.

On vient de finir notre cinquième partie de billard et je dois dire que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je passe un bon moment. J'ai réussi à oublier à quel point ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de tout et de rien, quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi et qui a envie de me connaître. C'est vrai que j'ai rencontré des gens depuis que j'ai recommencé à sortir, mais Lee Anne est la première avec qui j'ai la sensation que c'est différent.

Lee Anne a une bonne humeur contagieuse, et même si je vois bien qu'elle a confiance en elle il y a de petits moments au court de la soirée où je la vois vulnérable et peu sure d'elle. Elle ne cache pas son attirance pour moi mais ne me drague pas en permanence, elle me charme de manière subtile, en faisant toujours bien attention à ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise.

Elle m'emmène dîner dans un petit resto plutôt discret, le genre confortable à l'intérieur mais dont l'extérieur n'attire pas plus l'attention que ça. Là, on parle un peu plus de nous, on se révèle, on partage des histoires un peu plus intimes et je dois dire que je me sens assez à l'aise avec Lee Anne pour parler ouvertement de moi.

« Et qu'est ce que tu faisais avant d'être investigatrice ? » Lee Anne demande avant de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich.

Ah l'instant que je redoute. Je n'ai aucune honte vis-à-vis de mon passé mais généralement quand je dis que j'ai été stripteaseuse mes partenaires ne me voient que comme ça après coup, et finalement il ne s'agit que d'un compte à rebours avant qu'on ne me demande de montrer ce de quoi j'étais capable avant.

Le striptease n'a jamais été une source de plaisir, et si je n'en ai pas honte j'ai tourné la page et je ne veux en aucun cas y revenir. Bien sûr j'ai de bons souvenirs de cette période mais majoritairement ça me ramène à mes vieux démons, la coke en tête.

« J'étais danseuse exotique… stripteaseuse, » je précise en roulant des yeux.

« A Vegas ? » Lee Anne continue sans sourciller.

« Oui… c'est une histoire longue et sans intérêt, » j'hausse les épaules.

« Elle m'intéresse, » elle me sourit et je sais qu'elle me laisse libre de continuer mon histoire ou d'en rester là.

« J'ai débarqué à 17 ans presque 18 avec mon bac en poche et un copain musicien qui devait devenir le prochain Mick Jagger. Trois mois plus tard, délestée de Mick qui s'en alla avec une groupie parmi d'autres bien trop fière pour retourner au Montana chez mes parents et admettre qu'ils avaient raison je suis restée. J'ai commencé par des petits boulots et un jour j'ai rencontré Stéphanie, elle m'a parlé du métier et m'a dit que ça payait bien. Et c'était le cas, ça m'a permis de payer mon loyer, ma coke et autres substance. La vie était plutôt planante, et puis je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai rencontré Grissom et après plusieurs galères et m'être battue pour avoir les diplômes et qualifications nécessaires, je suis devenue CSI, » je finis avec un soupir. « Comme je l'ai dit, une histoire banale sans intérêt, » j'hausse les épaules.

Lee Anne avale son morceau de sandwich puis prend la parole. « Ma mère me voulait avocate et mon père médecin, j'ai fait un peu des deux, mais pas comme ils l'imaginaient. Des démêlés mineurs avec la justice et recherche approfondie sur les produits… on dira 'pharmaceutiques en tout genre', » elle fait des guillemets dans les airs puis prend une gorgée de son soda. « Bref, j'ai laissé tomber le 'droit' au bon moment pour que mon casier redevienne vierge mais j'ai continué mes recherches pour ce qui étaient des produits, ils étaient tous plus stupéfiants les uns que les autres, » elle rit doucement.

« La troisième overdose aurait pu me faire comprendre que la 'médecine' n'était pas mon truc, mais il en aura fallu une autre presque fatale… pour moi du moins, elle l'a été pour mon amie, » son regard s'assombrit mais elle ne s'attarde pas. « Bref, une longue et infernale désintox plus tard, je me suis mise à bosser comme une damnée et me voilà aujourd'hui, » elle sourit. « Une autre histoire banale et sans intérêt en somme. »

Je la regarde longuement et je réalise que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Je lui suis reconnaissante de s'être mise à nue à son tour, de me raconter son passé et surtout de le faire sur un ton léger.

C'est étrange comme certaines personnes peuvent vous donner l'impression que vous les connaissez depuis toujours, comme des vieux amis qu'on perd de vue mais avec qui le lien est si fort que le temps n'altère rien.

« On arrive au moment crucial de la soirée. J'ai rempli ma part du plan, désormais c'est toi qui prends les rênes de la soirée,» elle change de sujet.

Je souris et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'y penser, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que notre soirée s'arrête là. « Il me semble que tu te vantais de faire de très bon desserts un peu plus tôt, » je déclare. « Je ne serai pas contre un dessert maison. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de mes talents culinaires, » elle me réprimande avec humour.

« Mais je ne demande qu'à juger par moi-même ! »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres madame, » elle se lève et fait une révérence.

Elle paie l'addition et m'offre son bras, je me lève à mon tour, passe mon bras autour du sien et nous sortons du restaurant, je suis contente que la voiture ne soit pas garée devant car ça me permet de profiter de notre proximité.

Il ne nous faut pas beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver chez Lee Anne, le trajet en voiture se fait dans un silence confortable. On arrive dans une zone résidentielle qui semble paisible à l'extérieur du centre ville, sur les hauteurs de Vegas. Elle ralentit alors qu'on passe plusieurs maisons mais je suis surprise quand elle s'arrête devant ce qui semble être un garage abandonné. Elle sort de la voiture deux minutes pour ouvrir le rideau de fer, puis elle revient et nous conduit à l'intérieur.

Je suis abasourdie par ce que je vois. Du côté droit il y a un espace pour garer la voiture l'entretenir, bricoler, et l'autre côté sert de réserve alimentaire, ses bouteilles le dernier coin sert de mini salle de sport. Elle descend de la voiture, fait le tour et m'ouvre la porte.

On monte à l'étage et je découvre un immense duplex, la première chose que je remarque c'est une magnifique table de billard en bois massif au milieu de son salon – ça explique pourquoi elle est si douée. L'espace est agencé de manière sobre, trois bibliothèques pleines contre un mur, deux larges sofas d'angle autour d'une table basse, une table et un comptoir côté cuisine.

Accroché au mur, de larges photos en noir et blanc, certaines prises dans son club d'autres évoquent des moments plus intimes avec ses amis et sa famille.

Il y a un escalier, j'imagine qu'il mène à son espace personnel.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, » dit elle en entrant dans son salon.

« Wow… c'est magnifique ici. »

« Je te remercie, » elle me sourit.

« Excuses moi, mais où se trouvent tes toilettes ? »

Elle montre un couloir sur ma gauche. « Deuxième porte sur ta droite. »

« Merci. »

Je suis un peu nerveuse, je dois l'admettre, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je m'autorise à me laisser aller avec quelqu'un plus important ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un éveille ma curiosité.

Quand je la rejoins à nouveau cinq minutes plus tard, elle est en train de s'activer dans la cuisine. « Mets toi à l'aise surtout, » dit elle.

Je m'approche du comptoir et l'observe. « Qu'est ce que tu prépares de bon ? »

« Moelleux vanille fourré à la framboise. »

« Hmm, le nom est alléchant. »

« Avec un peu de chance les desserts le seront aussi, » elle réplique. « Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

« Je ne suis pas contre une bière. »

Elle me regarde avec surprise avant de rire doucement. « Quoi ? »

« J'aurais parié sur du vin. »

« Ah, » j'hoche la tête. « J'aime bien le vin de temps à autre, mais en général il suffit d'une bonne bière pour me satisfaire. »

Je l'observe pendant quelques minutes, elle travaille avec dextérité je regarde ses mains manipuler divers instruments, mélanger les ingrédients avec savoir faire. La voir s'afférer dans sa cuisine est étrangement banal et intime.

« Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi, » elle demande doucement avant de me regarder brièvement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« N'importe quoi, tu choisis, » elle hausse les épaules.

Je joue avec l'étiquette de ma bière. « Comme je l'ai dis je viens du Montana, histoire de continuer dans les clichés, » je glousse. « Jusqu'à ce jour je peux te dire que rien n'est comparable au sentiment de liberté et d'allégresse que je pouvais ressentir en chevauchant en pleine nature. La vitesse, le vent contre ma peau, cette sensation d'évasion, et que rien ne peut t'atteindre c'est…pff, » je secoue la tête avec un sourire rêveur. « Un bonheur indescriptible, » j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. « L'expression 'tellement heureuse que je pourrai en mourir' prenait tout son sens dans lors de ces escapades. »

« Wow… » elle soupire avec admiration. « J'ai fait du cheval à plusieurs reprises mais je dois dire que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut ressentir ça quand on ne chevauche pas régulièrement. Mon oncle avait des chevaux, et j'avais 3 ans la première fois que je suis montée sur un cheval, alors tu penses bien qu'à 15 ans j'étais déjà une cavalière aguerrie, les sensations sont complètement différentes. »

« J'imagine. »

« J'ai découvert il y a… quatre ans de ça que mon père biologique était un ami de la famille, » je confesse, elle grimace doucement.

« Ouch. »

« La seule chose un tant soit peu positive est que ça m'a permis de comprendre pourquoi mes parents ont eu une période difficile quand j'étais ado… » je prends une gorgée de ma bière. « Chevaucher me permettait d'être loin de tout ça, de leurs disputes, de la tristesse et la colère ambiantes de notre foyer, » j'hausse les épaules.

« Ça te manque ? » demande-t-elle alors qu'elle coupe des framboises. « Le Montana, » elle précise.

« Oui, énormément. C'est ironique, quand j'étais ado je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de m'en aller loin de ma ville natale. C'est une petite ville… elle n'est pas minuscule non plus mais c'est le genre d'endroit où… le médecin généraliste a littéralement vu grandir tous les mômes de la ville, où les trois quart des gens te connaissent par ton prénom et on au moins une anecdote sur ton compte, c'est très familier. Plus jeune ça me suffoquait. Maintenant que j'ai vu ailleurs cette familiarité, la simplicité des choses, je me rends compte que c'était un confort inestimable. »

« Vivre en ville c'est bien mais parfois on a l'impression que ça nous draine de notre âme, » elle observe.

« Exactement, » je confirme. « J'essaie de retourner là bas dès que je le peux, histoire de me retrouver. »

Elle enfourne un moule multiple puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi. « T'as des frères et sœurs ? »

« Oui, deux grands frères et une petite sœur. »

« Vous êtes proches ? »

« Très, surtout avec ma sœur, elle vit à 20 minutes de chez moi. D'ailleurs ma vie aurait été un vrai fiasco sans elle. Mais passons, et toi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais au moins deux frangins. »

« Correct, on est neuf en tout. »

« Neuf ?! »

Elle rit doucement. « Oui, mes parents étaient très actifs, sept garçons et deux filles, enfin je dirai une fille et demi parce que je suis plutôt le garçon manqué. Cela dit l'avantage c'est qu'on avait une équipe complète de basket avec mon père et ma mère faisait la pom-pom girl.»

Je ris à son constat. « Et vous êtes proches ? »

« Oui, surtout maintenant, plus jeunes ça a été difficiles quand nos différents caractères s'affirmaient. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 16 ans et ça a eu pour effet de resserrer les liens au moment où nos rapports étaient critiques. »

« Désolée pour ta mère. »

« Merci, » elle hausse les épaules comme pour me dire que ce n'est pas dramatique. « Mon père est un type formidable, et même s'il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de son cœur brisé il a toujours été là pour nous, et nous a donné tout sans la moindre concession, »

Elle ressort son moule à l'aide d'un gant puis verse une mixture rougeâtre dans chaque mini moules avant de renfourner le tout. « Voilà, maintenant on n'a plus qu'à patienter une dizaines de minutes. »

**Sara**

« Waouh… » la jeune brune à côté de moi est à bout de souffle.

On est arrivé chez moi il y a trois heures de ça et une fois qu'on a franchit le pas de la porte je n'ai pas perdu de temps, j'ai entamé la découverte avide et sauvage du corps de ma jeune invitée. Les seuls mots qu'on a échangés jusqu'ici étaient des suppliques, ou des directions quant à notre plaisir respectif, rien de plus.

Mes muscles sont un peu douloureux à cause de l'intensité de nos ébats mais malgré ça, je sais que mon besoin est très loin d'être assouvi.

« Waouh… » elle répète. « T'es… waouh… »

J'arbore un sourire en coin lorsque je me lève, je ne prends même pas la peine de me couvrir et vais dans la cuisine j'ouvre le frigo prends deux bouteilles d'eau et retourne dans ma chambre où ma brune est toujours en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« Waouh… » elle se redresse un peu et me regarde avec un sourire niais. Je lui envoie une des bouteilles d'eau et elle s'hydrate immédiatement. « T'es waouh… et c'était waouh… »

« Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas choisi pour ton éloquence, » dis-je de manière neutre avant de porter une cigarette à mes lèvres.

Elle me regarde avec surprise, de premier abord elle semble blessée mais finalement un petit sourire se peint sur ses lèvres. Elle tend la main pour me demander une cigarette, je lui donne ce qu'elle veut et l'allume avant d'en faire de même pour la mienne. Elle s'appuie contre la tête du lit et me scrute intensément.

« T'es une vraie contradiction, » elle forme enfin sa première phrase. « Chaude comme les braises un instant et froide comme un iceberg celui d'après, » elle rit doucement. « Avec tout ça je me rend compte qu'on ne s'est même pas présentées, » elle est toujours un peu à bout de souffle.

Maintenant qu'elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits elle parait moins niaise qu'il y a quelques instants. En fait, je pense que je suis tombée sur un bon numéro ce soir, le genre réaliste et difficilement impressionnable.

« Chérie, ça n'a aucun intérêt, en ce qui me concerne aux premières lueurs du jour notre association sera définitivement de l'histoire ancienne, » je l'informe de but en blanc avant de prendre une bouffée de tabac.

Je ne prends pas la peine de faire des efforts pour être aimable ou autre, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire une amie, je cherche juste une partenaire de jeu pour la nuit, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai, ni plus ni moins.

Elle semble un peu estomaquée et pendant une seconde ou deux je crois qu'elle va rassembler ses affaires et partir. Elle se remet de son choc et secoue la tête. « On peut dire que tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. »

« J'aime autant à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu, » j'hausse les épaules.

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Cela dit, détends toi, je ne veux connaître que ton prénom, je ne suis pas en train de te demander en mariage ça ne me dérange pas de te cataloguer comme 'brune ténébreuse et féline', mais c'est toujours mieux pour mon palmarès personnel de donner un nom à celles avec qui je prends mon pied. »

J'ai un sourire en coin satisfait. « Sara. »

« Megan, » elle répond. « Et bien Sara, saches que tu m'as mise sur les rotules. »

« Pas encore, il me semble, » je décide de prendre sa déclaration de manière littérale.

Elle rit doucement. « T'es très exigeante dis moi. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Et pas très bavarde. »

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour philosopher, si je m'étais intéressée un tant soit peu à ta personnalité ou à ce que tu avais à dire, on serait encore au bar à l'heure qu'il est. »

Elle rit. « J'apprécie ton honnêteté. Un peu brutal, mais j'aime bien, » elle prend un taffe de sa cigarette. « Bon, et qu'est ce qu'on fait jusqu'au levé du jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas, apparemment t'es fatiguée, donc si tu veux dormir. »

Elle me regarde un peu incrédule. « T'es en train dire que tu n'es pas un peu épuisée ? »

« En ce qui me concerne, jusqu'ici ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, » je réponds avec nonchalance, et c'est vrai, j'ai un appétit important aujourd'hui, et ces dernières heures ne m'ont servi que d'échauffements.

« Oh… » elle me regarde bouche bée. « Je dois dire que tu piques ma curiosité, si pour l'instant ce n'était que l'échauffement je me demande bien ce que c'est quand tu donnes tout ce que t'as. »

« Dommage, que tu sois fatiguée, t'aurais pu avoir la réponse à cette question » j'écrase mon mégot dans le cendrier qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet.

Elle se débarrasse également de sa cigarette. « T'as une boisson énergétique dans le coin ? »

« Dans le frigo, » je réponds avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle se lève et se déplace dans mon appartement avec autant de pudeur que moi. J'attends trente secondes puis la rejoins dans le salon. Je lui laisse le temps de prendre quelques gorgées de la canette qu'elle vient d'ouvrir, mais mon envie prend le dessus rapidement.

Dans les minutes qui suivent je la prends sur mon comptoir, sur le sol de ma cuisine et je sais que j'ai l'intention de mettre à profit les heures qui nous séparent de l'aube.

**Catherine**

« Wow… c'était délicieux, » je gémis de plaisir. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça en deux temps trois mouvements. »

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, » Lee Anne rejette mon compliment doucement. « Mais je suis heureuse que ça t'aies plu, » elle sourit radieusement. « Tu veux le dernier ? » elle montre le dernier fondant vanille - framboise entre nous.

« On partage ? »

Elle sourit et nous plongeons toutes les deux nos cuillères dans le dernier fondant qui se trouve entre nous. Une fois que nous avons fini on va s'asseoir sur un de ses sofas avec un petit verre de liqueur à la main.

« T'as déjà été à Paris ? » elle me demande.

« Je suppose que tu parles de Paris, France, et non pas de Paris, Texas, » je réponds

« Oui, effectivement. »

« La réponse est non dans ce cas… » je marque une pause. « En fait, la réponse est non pour les deux. »

Elle rit doucement. « Il y a un petit resto juste derrière la Cathédrale de Notre Dame de Paris, tout y est fabuleux, le repas, les glaces, leur chocolat chaud… leurs desserts sont à tomber… la première fois que j'ai goûté à leur crêpes tatin, j'ai eu un orgasme gustative. »

Je glousse à ses mots. « Je suis sérieuse… tout est si bon que ça devrait être un crime. »

« Je te crois sur parole, » je prends une gorgée de liqueur de cerise. « Donc tu as voyagé… »

« Oui… après… » son sourire se fane légèrement, et prend une teinte triste. « Après ma désintox, j'ai pris conscience de tout ce que j'avais perdu… de celle que j'avais perdue… une part de moi a été perdue à jamais avec Lisa… pendant les deux ans qui ont suivi j'ai travaillé quasiment 24h sur 24 pour m'empêcher de penser, j'ai mis de l'argent de côté et un beau jour je suis partie, » elle parle d'une voix calme, mais son émotion est évidente. « J'avais besoin de… d'apprendre à vivre sans artifice… avec moi-même… de trouver quelque chose en moi qui me pousse à me battre, qui me fasse me sentir en vie. »

C'est étrange comme elle et moi pouvons partager aussi facilement des choses aussi intimes sans le moindre problème, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures et pourtant je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise de lui confier les détails les moins glorieux. On est déjà intimement liées, et cette idée ne me dérange pas, ne me fait pas paniquer.

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » je la tire de sa rêverie.

« Oui, » elle esquisse un rictus serein. « J'ai trouvé bien plus que ce que je cherchais, » ajoute-t-elle. « J'ai trouvé la turista, des moustiques si gros qu'on croirait des oiseaux, des insectes comestibles, des koalas ninjas… » elle brise la solennité de l'instant avec une liste de choses incongrues, mais l'effet est immédiat je ris aux éclats, plus je ris plus elle en rajoute, tant et si bien qu'après une minute je peine à respirer.

« Stop… mes côtes me font mal… » je supplie à bout de souffle, mais elle continue un peu plus avant de m'accorder un répit.

« C'est un son glorieux… » elle songe. Je la regarde un sourire fermement en place et attends qu'elle élabore sa déclaration. « Ton rire, c'est un son glorieux. »

Mon sourire s'élargit à son compliment et je peu sentir mes joues s'empourprer légèrement. Elle me scrute puis détourne son regard, elle semble soudain timide. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi et se penche doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle délivre un tendre baiser sur ma joue. Le contact est doux, aussi léger qu'une plume.

Je frissonne, elle recule légèrement et plonge ses yeux dans les miens ses yeux dérivent sur mes lèvres pendant une seconde et quand bien même elle ne dit rien, je sais qu'elle me demande l'autorisation de m'embrasser. Je souris pour l'encourager, elle réduit la distance entre nous mais s'arrête à quelques millimètres, me laissant le choix ou non d'accueillir son baiser.

Mon cœur s'emballe, je retiens mon souffle avec anticipation avant d'initier le contact. Je soupire de plaisir alors qu'une armée de papillon s'élève au creux de mon estomac. Elle rompt le contact, appuie son front contre le mien et pose sa main délicatement sur ma joue, caressant ma peau de son pouce son sourire reflète celui qui est sur mes lèvres.

Je lui fais un baiser d'esquimaux avant de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Je me sens un peu plus audacieuse, je romps le contact quelques secondes le temps de poser mon verre sur la table basse, puis pose mes mains sur ses hanches et approfondis notre baiser lorsque nos langues se trouvent timidement, je chavire et me laisse aller à la volupté de notre baiser.

**Sara**

« Pau… Pause… » déclare Megan tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu jettes l'éponge ? » je souris avec arrogance. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'on essaie de rejoindre ma chambre mais jusqu'ici on a seulement réussi à parcourir quelques mètres dans mon salon.

« Non… » elle proteste. « Je… demande… un temps mort… c'est tout… » elle élabore. « J'ai droit… »

Je ricane. « Bien sûr… mais il n'y a pas de honte à t'avouer vaincue, » je la charrie. Si j'ai gardé le contrôle de nos ébats, Megan a enfin décidé de me rendre la pareille, et depuis nous sommes entrées dans un challenge tacite, tout donner pour une nuit.

« Je peux prendre… une douche… histoire de me rafraîchir… j'ai super chaud… » elle halète.

« Pas de problème… »

Nous n'avons pas parlé beaucoup plus depuis qu'on a quitté ma chambre, mais nos corps eux communiquent parfaitement et au fond c'est tout ce que j'attends.

Elle se lève tant bien que mal du sol – ce qui avait commencé sur le canapé a fini au sol entre la table basse et le canapé.

« Deuxième porte sur ta gauche… » je lui indique sans bouger de ma position.

Je dois l'admettre mes muscles commencent un peu à protester contre l'intensité de leur activité, mais je peux sentir au creux de mon estomac que mon désir n'est pas assouvi, au contraire il semble augmenter. Parfois je suis déconcertée par ma propre insatisfaction, c'est comme si mon désir était en trou sans fond et que j'essayais vainement de le remplir.

_Avec Catherine le problème ne semblait pas être le même… _

Je fronce les sourcils à cette pensée incongrue et secoue la tête comme pour l'effacer physiquement. Je me lève à mon tour et décide que Megan devra attendre avant d'avoir un vrai moment de répit.

Quand j'entre dans la salle de bain, elle est déjà sous le jet d'eau elle fait face au mur, la tête baissée entre ses épaules et les paumes à plat sur la paroi devant elle. A cet instant je me félicite d'avoir sacrifié ma baignoire – et les longs bains chauds, au profit d'une large cabine de douche au niveau du sol avec un immense panneau vitré pour seul délimitation.

Je passe derrière le panneau et me colle contre son dos tout en plaçant mes mains contre le mur à côté des siennes.

« Je commençais à croire que t'étais capable de garder tes mains pour toi… » sa voix est suave et quand bien même je ne voix pas son visage je sais qu'elle a un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. « Ma parole, t'es insatiable. »

Je couvre son sein droit de ma main, et commence à dessiner le contour de son téton du bout du doigt. Je place ma bouche contre son oreille « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » je demande d'une voix grave en glissant ma main gauche jusqu'à son entre-jambe et m'immobilise comme si mon corps retenait son souffle.

Elle frissonne et laisse s'échapper un soupir tremblant. Sa respiration se fait immédiatement haletante. « Je… n'ai pas dit ça… » elle lutte pour s'exprimer.

Je ne bouge pas d'un muscle « C'est vrai que je suis insatiable mais là j'ai eu un dilemme morale. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait économiser l'eau et partager notre douche… l'environnement, l'économie… »

Mes doigts reprennent peu à peu vie. « Avec un argument aussi convainquant et raisonnable… je ne peux que me ranger de ton avis… » elle gémit légèrement lorsque la main que j'ai entre ses cuisse commence à bouger lentement.

Je n'ajoute rien, mon sourire s'élargit je m'attaque à son cou et laisse mes doigts opérer leur magie.

**Catherine**

Les détails sont flous quant à comment et quand Lee Anne et moi en sommes venues à nous embrasser, allongées sur son lit, elle au dessus de moi, nos jambes entremêlées, mais ça résume bien la situation.

Je suis enivrée par notre baiser, par mon désir pour elle je la désire ardemment et je suis certaine qu'elle me désire aussi, pourtant nos vêtements sont toujours fermement en place et nos mains – bien que baladeuses – n'ont pas tenté une seule fois de dépasser ces barrières de tissus.

Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je me suis sentie aussi euphorique grâce à un seul baiser, ni de la dernière fois où j'ai flirté innocemment telle une ado.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle se concentre à nouveau sur mon cou, ses lèvres, ses mains, tous ses gestes sont doux et à la fois intenses chacune de ses attentions met mes sens en état d'effervescence.

Mon désir se fait de plus en plus grand aussi je la repousse gentiment. Elle ne résiste pas, m'embrasse une dernière fois le cou et me regarde.

J'ai envie d'elle, très envie, mais je veux plus aussi. J'aimerai qu'elle ne pense pas que je la rejette, et puis je ne veux pas assumer qu'elle veut la même chose, je ne veux pas m'engager à vie mais je veux avoir une chance, je veux quelque chose de réel avec elle.

Soudain, je me demande si elle a juste voulu que cette nuit compte, qu'elle a été aussi honnête avec moi pour que a nuit soit réelle sans pour autant s'engager… peut être que c'est son mode opératoire, qu'elle joue franc jeu pour séduire…

Elle prend une inspiration, je la sens sur le point de parler mais elle semble hésiter. Elle me sourit timidement puis repousse une de mes franges sur le côté de mon visage. « J'ai envie de toi… » elle murmure. Son regard s'intensifie, le vert de ses yeux s'assombrit légèrement. « J'ai envie de plus que ça aussi. Je ne veux pas faire d'assomptions… et si tout ce que tu veux c'est une nuit alors je te l'offrirai sans aucune retenue… mais si toi aussi tu veux plus alors… j'aimerai qu'on garde… ça… pour plus tard. »

Je la regarde avec surprise, sans voix. « C'est très flippant… » je muse à haute voix.

« C'est une réponse comme une autre… » elle prend mon pet de cervelle à la légère.

Je ris doucement. « Excuses moi… c'est juste que tu viens de donner voix à ma pensée… avec une précision effrayante… »

Elle me scrute et je peux voir le moment où elle comprend le sens de ma réponse, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Si je t'invite à un rendez galant… je peux assumer que tu diras oui ? »

J'hoche la tête avec un sourire. « Aussi, comme je travaille de nuit… notre sortie sera un petit déjeuner ou un déjeuner… ça m'arrive d'avoir des nuits libres… mais pas toujours, alors oui je sais c'est moi la patronne mais… »

Je coupe court à son discours nerveux avec un baiser. « C'est parfait, je travaille de nuit aussi, » j'ajoute après avoir rompu le contact.

« Génial, » dit elle avec un sourire radieux. « Ça te dérange si on calme un peu le jeu ? » demande-t-elle. « Parce que certes je veux garder ça pour plus tard, mais si je continue de t'embrasser il y a de fortes chances pour que je change d'avis. »

Je ris doucement, rassurée sur le fait que je ne sois pas la seule avec ce dilemme. « Je suis d'accord. »

On change nos positions après quelques minutes, j'ai la tête posée sur son épaule alors qu'elle m'enlace d'un bras, je joue avec sa main, entremêlant et démêlant nos doigts lentement.

« J'ai une question, » dit elle après un long silence.

« Je t'écoute. »

« La brune au bar… c'était ton ex ? » je m'immobilise à ses mots, un peu surprise mais me calme immédiatement.

« Pas exactement… » je soupire. « Elle s'appelle Sara, on travaille vraiment ensemble… l'an dernier après une affaire difficile on a couché ensemble…une chose en entraînant une autre on a convenu d'un arrangement, du sexe pas d'attache. Vu qu'on n'a jamais vraiment eu de bonne relation elle et moi ça nous convenait… seulement je me suis laissée aller à avoir des sentiments ça n'a pas été sont cas… il y a six mois elle a mis un terme à tout ça. »

« Elle t'a brisé le cœur ? »

« Disons qu'elle l'a fortement amoché… parfois tout était si intense et à la fois si intimes que je me disais qu'elle ressentait pareille pour moi… mais en fait je projetais mes désirs. »

C'est la première fois que je parle de ça et je pense qu'avant ce moment je ne voulais pas admettre que j'ai eu tort et que je me suis bercée d'illusions avec Sara. Le fait de le reconnaître maintenant me fait réaliser que je suis enfin prête à aller de l'avant.

« Je ne peux pas anticiper ce qu'il se passera entre nous mais je peux te faire une promesse dès maintenant… je traiterai toujours ton cœur avec attention et extrême délicatesse, » déclare Lee Anne de manière solennelle.

Je ne peux qu'esquisser un rictus, quelque chose me dis que tout ira bien entre elle et moi.

Je ne dis rien mais me redresse afin de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

Oui, je suis sure que tout ira bien avec elle.

**Sara**

J'expire et regarde les volutes de tabac s'élever doucement dans l'air.

Megan s'est déclarée vaincue i peine une heure de ça, et puisqu'il commence à faire jour elle a décidé qu'elle rentrerait chez elle pour dormir. On a partagé un petit déjeuner et maintenant elle est sous la douche.

Personnellement cet arrangement me va, je l'aurai laissé dormir ici après cette nuit c'est la moindre des choses, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je n'aime pas partager mon espace personnel.

Et puis ça n'a rien à avoir avec elle mais je suis en proie à une certaine irritation. Je viens de passer des heures à assouvir mon appétit sexuel avec une jeune femme ravissante et sexy, je risque de passer ma journée au lit pour récupérer de cette nuit agitée je devrais être satisfaite mais au lieu de ça je suis submergée par un sentiment de vide complet.

C'est comme si cette nuit m'avait vaguement divertie. A la réflexion ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens une telle chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire vibrer, m'enivrer, me faire prendre mon pied d'une manière absolue ce qui est dérangeant est le fait que cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis dans cet état c'est comme si j'avais perdu le goût à tout, ou plutôt que tout était soudain moins bon qu'avant. C'est ennuyeux de pouvoir tout faire sans pour autant trouver quelque chose qui éveille un intérêt quelconque en moi, quelque chose qui me fasse me sentir en vie.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser ta salle de bain, » déclare Megan entrant dans le salon, sa voix me tire de mes pensées.

« Je t'en prie, » je réponds sans émotions.

Elle rassemble ses affaires et commence un inventaire pour s'assurer qu'elle n'oublie rien. « Je te dépose quelque part ? » je lui offre.

« Non, je vais marcher un peu, mais j'apprécie ton offre, » elle répond avant de faire un second inventaire. Une fois qu'elle a fini elle se tourne vers moi.

« J'ai passé un excellent moment, » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'approche de moi et pose une carte sur la table, un bref regard m'informe qu'il y a ses coordonnées personnelles dessus. « Je sais qu'elle aura probablement touché le fond de ta poubelle avant que je n'ai complètement franchi le pas de ta porte mais sait on jamais… » elle sourit. « Je me suis beaucoup amusée et je ne serai pas contre un _bis repetita_. »

Quelque chose dans les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer me dérange mais je ne saurais dire quoi. « Qu'on soit clair, mon seul intérêt c'est de m'envoyer en l'air… tu fais partie du cercle très fermé de ceux qui me fond prendre mon pied comme jamais, » elle ajoute avant d'hausser les épaules. « Bref, à l'occasion si tu t'ennuies… appelles moi, » elle finit avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce elle s'en va, je suis ses traces pour fermer la porte à clef, une fois que c'est fait je prends sa carte et vais jusqu'à ma poubelle, juste quand je m'apprête à la jeter je décide de la mettre de côté, j'ignore si je m'en servirai un jour, mais comme elle l'a si bien dit 'sait on jamais…'.

Je m'active car avant de pouvoir me reposer j'aimerai remettre de l'ordre dans mon espace, effacer les dernière traces de cette nuit. Je commence mettre mes draps à la machine, aérer ma chambre, offrir à mon lit de nouveau draps frais, ensuite je me lance dans le nettoyage mon appart.

Je sais que j'ai un comportement à la limite de l'obsession mais je suis très protectrice de mon espace. Je n'agissais pas avec cette urgence quand j'avais mon arrangement avec Catherine, je mets ça sur le fait qu'on se connaisse un minimum, ce qui n'est pas le cas des personnes que j'ai amené ici ces derniers mois.

Une fois que tout ça est fait je me mets sous la douche et laisse l'eau chaude soulager mes muscles. Je frotte ma peau avec vigueur pour me débarrasser de ma nuit, je déteste garder l'odeur d'une de mes amantes éphémères, c'est une chose beaucoup trop intime et ces nuits sont tout sauf intime.

_C'était différent avec Catherine…_

J'écrase la paume de ma main contre le mur humide de ma douche. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai une pensée incongrue qui implique Catherine et autant dire que ça m'irrite au plus au point.

En fait, maintenant que j'y pense tout est parti d'elle. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas vraiment pu profiter de ma nuit, notre altercation au club m'a mis de mauvais poil. Incroyable même maintenant elle va réussir à tout gâcher pour moi, c'est dingue, elle l'a toujours fait, quand je suis arrivée à Vegas, les premières années, avant qu'on devienne partenaires de jeu et maintenant qu'on ne l'est plus. Au final les seules fois où elle ne m'a pas pourri la vie c'est quand on s'envoyait en l'air.

Catherine…

Je frappe à nouveau mon mur avec frustration. Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'elle arrive s'insinuer sous ma peau et avoir autant d'influence sur moi ?

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu**


End file.
